


Better left unsaid

by dauntingScribbler



Category: Homestuck, MSPaintAdventures
Genre: Arguing, BLUS - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Well she was dead before the story so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntingScribbler/pseuds/dauntingScribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John gets into an argument with his father, what'll happen when John finally lashes out? (idk i suck at summaries don't look at me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better left unsaid

Well that's easy to do. Really, it's that easy. Getting in trouble was a piece of cake, or pie. Each one sounds really nice right about now. But anyway, your name is John Egbert, and recently, you haven't been feeling all that good. You've been failing everything except biology and english, and you just couldn't figure out why. Your father couldn't figure it out either, and he was obviously getting tired of your bad report cards. Your arguments were more constant about your grades and less about what.. actually made sense. It's not like you don't understand, yeah, our father wants ou to have a highschool diploma, and get a great job, or go to a great college, but he just doesn't understand. Things changed since he's been in school, and it's harder than he makes it seem. It's nothing but projects and essays, almost back to back. You couldn't keep up. It took everything you had to even get a dumb worksheet finished. It's not that you didn't know the work, yeah, it was pretty easy, and trig, you learned most of that in your freshman year(1st), and some of the sophomore(2nd).  The work was overwhelming. That was pretty much it. And you sucked balls at putting a schedule to your day, reaking it to either play terraria, or spend the rest of your day playing around with your friends online. You came to the conclusion that your day was.. pretty much unpredictable. You tried your hardest not to fail this marking period, but as always it just.. Blew up in your face. Either you didn't hand in your assignments on time, or when you did, they somehow didn't fit the criteria. School was fucking hard and you were just done. It was the end of the second marking period, but you just couldn't anymore. You try and take your head off the subject, staring out the bus window. It seems to make a good companion for the rest of the bus ride. Stepping off the bus, carefully watching your stepping, you make your way to your house, your mind drifting from the homework you were given today. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnn this is just a thing i thought of on the bus I don't know shit to do with this but..idk?????


End file.
